love or lost
by miss R bateson
Summary: Hi my name Louisa May I am now 19 years old I live in London now I was born and raised in Wolverhampton I used to love it their lots of memories of me and my family and one other important person was my best friend we used to do everything together form the age of 7 but since we turned 16 things got weird and well this is my story so what going to happen ..GO READ AND FIND OUT :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Back In the Days

*First time I meet him 7 years old *

It was Sunday of witch I can remember it was a beautiful day I was out in the park it was my favourite place to be I was walking along when some girls were behind me making fun of my glasses if only they understood I was born with bad eyes sight I can't change that (we I have now as got laser surgery at 17) well any way the names were pretty bad

''Oh Louisa take your goggles of '' ''Louisa looks at me I am fish just like you ''

I cried the names hurts and well they just wouldn't leave me alone I kept walking on till I saw a boy my age he had brown swishy hair and a birth mark on his neck he saw me crying he stopped and asked if I was ok the girls behind me said ''oh look the fish found a friend '' that was worse I didn't know him at the time and thoughts girls just made it worse

''Hey leave her alone you stupid bully's '' is what he said to them the girls just laughed and walked of

I looked at the boy and said ''thanks '' while wiping my tears away

'it ok I saw you was upset I know what it's like to be bullied and my sisters friends do it all the time to me as she acts like it nothing '' I looked at him and said '' I have a brother called Sean but he always sticks up for me like that he smiled and said ''I have two sisters Ruth and Nicola there both older than me ''

I looked at him I remember saying to him ''it sucks being the youngest '' he agreed with me

''so what your name ''

''I am Louisa May you ''

''Liam, liam Payne ''

*the next day *

Again as always I went to the park after school I was probably a bit happier that day well as I moving schools after the weekend I hate that school the teachers are so horrible and so are some of the kid so instead I went to Collingwood I was walking through the park and siting under my usual spot i call big tree though now not so big as I have grown since then I normally read a book or doddle in my diary for a seven year old I was always a head of the class and finishing first and knew a lot I was a good reader for my age and some of the teacher would be a bit amazed but then the kids made fun just because I always did my work, concentrated and well-being a head academically so I kinder stop I well stopped I was scared of doing well because I was doing well and I didn't like reading out loud because the other kids and well started being not such a ''goody toe shoes '' as the kids would call me I just did my own little thing after school ..

So I sat under the tree doodling in my diary in till I heard a

''pissssss'' I looked around but I couldn't see anyone

''pissss ,hey up here '' I looked up and well there he was

''hey Liam what you doing '' he looked at me like I said something in a different language

''what do you think I am doing, I climbing the tree. What are you doing ''

I looked at my diary ''oh just doodling '' he smiled at me and said ''hey come up here ''

I looked at him ''are you joking I can't climb I'm a girl, girls don't climb trees and I don't think it safe''

He laughed at me and said ''don't be such as pussy cat and come up ''

''Well ok but I not a good climber '' over the years I ended up climbing every tree possible and played little games with liam up in the trees liam even started calling me Lou

I did climb the tree and well we just had race on who could reach the top first and Liam won of course but I soon out witted him

Over the weekend me and liam hang out more and more he even introduce me to his sisters Ruth and Nicola they were really nice and so was liam mum but I always called her Mrs Payne (even to this day) when I started Collingwood I then realised liam was in my class which was great because I was on my own and liam seemed happy because he didn't really get on with anyone ether so a win, win situation , over the time we also went to the same junior and high school even in junior school we used to play woody's and jess adventures as we were both obsessed with toy story at the time I still love it and I don't know how may time I have watched that and even with the third one come out now I watch that over and over again i guess it's just my kinder thing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: where it all begins

*12 years old *

''Louisa, oh Louisa, LOUISA PAY ATTION '' I looked up my English teacher tell me of again this week for doodling ''sorry miss ''

''you will be now homework is to...Bur bur bur '' and whatever she was talking about again I was drifting of in to a day dream till a piece of paper was thrown at me I looked at it and it said PAY ATTION LOU (: and remember to meet me at the music room after science (: liam

I turned around and nodded at him

It wasn't long after for me that is was break and as normal I meet him at the music room so then we go off and get something to eat before we had P.E witch hate but liam seems to love I don't mind things like doge ball or rounder's but running no way my P.E teacher used to say

''Louisa you got so much potential just try hard you could easy bet the other girls '' it doesn't matter what she say I hate P.E and that's that

''So what lesion you got next ''Liam asked me

I looked at him ''physical education '' I moaned at him he just laughed I guess he knows how much I hate PE ''what about you'' I asked ''me well you're going to be jealous I got a piano lesion so I miss out on PE ''

''Oh your right I hate you '' I giggled at him he smiled and said ''well we've got 5 minutes till lesion so I meet you outside the music room again yer ''

''yer .see you '' he smiled and as I walked off he said while laughing ''try not to kill your PE teacher '' '' I won't '' I shouted back to be honest I wish I had of killed her but I didn't have the energy after the 800m she made me do twice because she didn't think I put enough effort in so I had liam on the side line cheering me on and the teacher going ''come on Louisa you can do it your now where near as slow as the other girls come on'' and then liam laughing and shouting ''Lou you can do it '' I finally finished and after I got changed me and liam went to sit on the field where we found Tina and Michael (oh Michael and Tina our other friends well best friends ) well any way when we arrived they moaned at us for being so late I remember so many things about Tina and Michael they were a funny bunch and we'll all got on so well we had some great memories witch some just great and some just plan memories but they mean the world to me

Our school day never seem like they never happened like a distant memories as if I have dreamt them but I guess time fly bye when you're having fun hey and the day I remember like it was yesterday is when liam came to me and told me he got an audition on the x factor

* My 14th birthday *

It was a Saturday morning and it was my birthday I didn't want to get up because it was a Saturday and yes it was my birthday but still I was tried and I couldn't be bothered to get up not for anyone so again I drifted off in to my sleep till I heard a recognisable husky voice go well now so husky as liam had hit puberty it was kinder funny in a way because at one stage it would be husky then squeaky but any way I heard him said ''ohhhhhhh Lou get up it's your birthday ''

''Ummmm'' I moaned underneath my blanket ''it's too early ''

''Louisa May don't make me come and get you ''

''Urmm I don't care let me sleep '' I heard him sigh ''well I guess I will have no one to share this dirty grate big Sunday with then '' ok liam definitely now my weakness and I know his and as soon as I heard Sunday I short up only to find no Sunday just liam wetting himself laughing at me ''liam Payne I hate you ,oh and any way how would you of ate it your scared of spoons '' the thought of that made me laugh I remember when he told about his little fear

*flashback* (8 years old)

I remember coming to school and at lunch I had a yogurt and like normal I had a spoon to eat it with so I got out my yogurt and spoon only when I brought out the spoon from my toy story lunch bag liam kinder freaked out

Me'' what wrong with you looks like you seen a ghost ''

Liam '' urmm Lou why you got a spoon '' I kinder laugh and said ''why do too think I need to use it to eat my yogurt ''

''Lou I don't like spoons ''

''Ha what do you mean '?'

''Lou I am kinder well not kinder am scared of spoons '' well that was it because being the normal Louisa I am I fell off my chair in laughter and I think I didn't get over for like 2 weeks and I always brought a spoon to school so I could just pull it out and go ''hey liam it gunner get you nom nom nom '' and liam being liam would pull that I am not amused face witch would make me laugh even more …

*end of flashback *

So any way I laid back down a little disappointed that there was no Sunday ''LOUISA MAY IF YOU DON'T GET UP I AM GOING TO JUMP ON YOU '' liam shouted at me I giggled and said ''bring it on '' I wasn't expecting liam to jump but really I should have he landed straight on my winding me and I was laughing at the same time ''ok ok I'll get up just get of me you fatty ''

''oh well thanks Lou love you to '' I giggled at that then I realised a little pink box with a bow on top by the door liam notice I was looking at it and smiled ''so you wanner open it ''

''duh yes '' he passed it over while saying ''happy birthday '' so as I open this little box I was eager to find out was it was and inside was a jewellery box kinder a necklace box I opened it and the most gorges necklace was inside it was sliver with half a pink heart on it, it said friends forever and had my name on but the a was missing but something else with was cut of ''omg liam its beautiful '' he smiled and said while pull out a chain from around his neck '' see I have one with say BFFL a and liam he put his with mine and together it said friends forever Louisa and liam BFFL ''OMG liam that is so sweet'' he smiled at me then grabbed it and put it around my neck ''promise me you won't ever take it off ''

''promise '' I smiled at him and I have never taken it of since I live in it and even to this day I were it though I have change the chain because the old one was getting small

After I got changed and had something to eat me and liam were off into town to meet with Michael and Tina to go to pizza hurt for my birthday witch was quite fun but that when liam told me about the x factor he told me before he told the rest

''Hey Lou I got some great news ''

''oh yer ''I said wanting to know more ''yer well I got a letter through the door today saying I got an audition on the x factor ''

''NO WAY '' I screamed at him he laughed ''yer and it next month ''

''omg liam that great you know I will be your number one fan and omg what if you like become famous '' he laughed at me again and said ''Lou let's not get a head of our self I need to get through the audition first '' I smiled ''yer but you will ace it anyway and he did but bless him when he got let down at the judges house I wanted to be there to give him a massive hug but I couldn't I remember when he came back as soon as he got through the door I hugged him he said he wasn't bothered but deep down I knew he was and well he tried again in 2010 and this time came out on top ..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: New Feelings

*sixteen years old *

''Ok liam are your sure about this '' I asked him a little worried before he pressed send

'' Yes Lou I am I want to try again singing is me and I wanner go for it ''

''well ok but well I just hope you don't get let down again' 'he smiled at me and press send he sent of his application form of to the x factor and we'll all we needed now was a reply

*A month later *

''ok liam good luck '' this is what I said to him before he went onstage to sing before the judges I was backstage waiting for him with his mum and sisters as he went on I heard a couple or cheers and then him singing cry me a river by Michael bubble (buble' but I call him bubble) and as I heard him sing all that was going through my head was please let him though pleaseeeeee

Now you can cry me a river cry me a river oh cry me a river cus I cried a river over you

….I cried a river over you…..

I CRIEDDDDDDDDDDDD A 

Than after that was a massive applaud and the never raking yes or no was bound to come next so as I waited back stages I already heard a yes from Danni and louis it was just Simon and Cheryl left

''Well I am going with Louis and Danni it a yes ''Cheryl said I though yes but most important what's Simon going to say

''Liam you got 4 yeses '' I screamed out load and so did Liam mum and sisters and when liam came backstage I run straight toward him and hugged him he held me in is arms and well I think that where it started i was staring to full for my best friend and at the time I didn't even now it

Boot camp didn't start till after the summer holidays and they had to show the auditions on TV first so Liam had about 4 months till he had to leave and that's where it all really started

*summer of 2010 *

''Lou hey Lou ''I heard Liam whisper to me

''go away it's a Sunday let me sleep '' he sighed and said '' Lou get your lazy butt out of bed''

I looked at my alarm clock it was 6 am ''liam what are you doing waking me up at 6 on a Sunday '' he sighed even more ''you forgotten haven't you Lou we going on that camping trip with Tina and Michael remember '' well I did forget and well I really didn't want to get up ''can I just rest for 5 more minutes please ''

''No Louisa you need to get up so we can start packing and hike up to the place were going to camp out to ''

''ohhhhhhhhhh liam '' I moaned at him I love my sleep and he knows it so why he woke me up this early I don't know and why my mum let him in so early I don't know either well anyway I started to get up and when I did I looked at liam who was sitting on the end of the bed smiling at me cus he dam well knew he's not going to be my favourite person today because he woke me up like he dose on most day and he does that little cute smile and ask ''am I forgiven '' and he will look at me though he eyelashes so I always ending up forgiven him I couldn't hold a grudge to save my life and with his gorges brown eyes and his smile I couldn't be mad for long not at liam anyway it's impossible

So again I got up though I didn't want to so I got changed liam was waiting for me down stairs and when I went down he had his bag pack and mine already all we needed to do was meet up with Michael and Tina we did it was about 12ish when we got up to the camping site I don't know why even agreed to go camping I mean me Louisa may camping will it was a defiantly sight for sore eyes as my mum said

Well I thought I would try it out Tina and Michael were now a couple and how strange that was I mean they were best friends it kinder weird at the time me a liam would teas them about it but we stopped after well .. After what happened and at the time I didn't really know what to do but I knew I was fooling for Liam and I was fooling badly

*2nd day at camping *

(Me and Liam had to share a tent as Tina and Michael wants to share the other)

''Liam don't you dare even think about it '' I warned him as he was about to chuck a pillow at me he laughed ''oh well you dared me so know I going to have to do it '' he chucked it at me and laughed and he got it back in his face he paused and shouted ''PILLOW FIGHT '' and then boom and huge pillow fight outbreak between me and liam throwing them and whacking each other with them I finally fell on the sleeping bags ''liam stop I surrender ''I shouted while giggling he laughed and wacked me one more time before he stopped he was above me I was all hot flushed in the face breathing heavily ''liam I hate you why do you have to always win the bloody pillow fights'' I said half out of breath ''because you always give in weakling ''

''Oh you didn't just call me that did you '' he laughed at me and said ''yer and what you gunner do about it ''he teas I grabbed the pillow from beneath me and wacked it in his face though he stooped it and had me pinned down ''you fail ''he said to me ''shut up liam '' I said to him while smiling he was still on top of me at this point I could feel was his breath linger on face and his hands on my body I felt weird but I don't know whether it was good or bad I looked up at him he was smile I looked deep into his fairly dark brown eyes he looked back and suddenly his lips meet mine it wasn't a brieth moment it was a kiss full of passion his hand slowly making his way over my body my arm automatically wrapped around him living the moment was just strange but it felt good and that was the strange part he pulled away still on top of me we both laid their breathing heavily in taking what just happened none of us spoke but as we laid their my hand on his face and both looking on intensely at each other I feel my hand stroke through his brown swishy hair he leaned towards me both repeating the moment over again without a care in the world

*the next morning after the kiss *

''Lou wake up lazy bum '' I heard liam call at me voice soft as if he didn't want to be loud if case of waking Tina and Michael in the tent beside us ''make me '' I said to him in a teasing tone '' he chuckled lightly me still laying down eyes closed I really didn't want to wake up not really I just wanted to stay in bed to day but me and liam were heading to the beach while Tina and Michael our heading up the mounting as they went to the beach last night I could feel Liam's radiating heat from his body and I suddenly feel his hand run through my hair I smiled to myself before finding liam meeting my lips once again when he stopped I found myself opening my eyes to find liam in front of me smiling like a little kid I sat up and liam grabbing me closer to him kissing me more all a sudden I feel his hands exploring my body my hands letting lose in his hair then being pushed down liam hand riding up my t-shirt he manages to take it off and as we undress each other we still didn't care finally both of us laying near enough naked we entwined with each other finally sees the moment and complete the deed it felt right like this was supposed to be and I knew for sure and thought to myself I 'am so in love with liam Payne and I want him more and more each


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 fun, last days and boot camp

So for the second time today I for once was the first one to wake up surprisingly it was only 12 noon yet poor Liam was sleeping like a baby god how can I wake him when he looks so cute and peaceful I don't know how Liam manages to wake me up on a daily occasion ''liam , liam '' I softy whisper in his ear oh I don't like doing this what if he upset I have woke him up ''Ummmm Lou go away '' I slightly giggle to myself it should be the other way round ''liam do you know how wired this is normally it me tell you to go away ''all I heard was a slight chuckle from liam underneath his blanket but still he did not budge '' now I can total see why you shout at me in the morning …LIAM DON'T MAKE ME USE A SPOON ''as soon as I mention the spoon liam shoot up and said ''ok I am up no need for the spoon '' I giggled like normal I don't think have let the spoon fear go I think I still love winding liam up about it but I guess that just me as I was thinking to myself I had not notice that liam was but naked in my face he obviously was looking for clothes and it kinder took me by surprise it shouldn't really but it did then I kind of realise I was naked to so I got changed In to some jeans and a top I had my bikini on if I wanted to swim today the weather was lovely it was about 28 digress but good the was a sea front breeze as well so we headed down the beach we had many memories down the beach and the last one was before he went to boot camp

*the day before boot camp *

''last one to the beach is a rotten egg '' liam shouted out of the blue considering me and liam where the only people so it was between me and liam and of course liam being the sport person he is neat me by far but I was knackered by the time I got to the beach well the sea I sat down on the sand it was nearly time to go home but this would be mine and liam last day together before he was off to boot camp and whatever the outcome he was either going to be a way for a week or for 3 and a half months so as I was sat down on the sand liam sat next to me I rest my head on his looking out to seen the mixture of blues and greens and yet it wouldn't be British seas if there wasn't any brown I felt liam run his fingers through my hair I moaned as I knew I would be seeing liam for some time he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and what liam whispered in my ear that night change my life completely the words I probably wanted to hear for a long time now and that is ''oh I love you '' I smiled and said ' love you to liam '' and without thinking I kissed him and embraced the time I had with him we sat there watching the sun go down and as the sky turned from blue to all shades of pink ,purple and orange to the dark night sky I knew I would have say god bye soon but not for long I hope ..

*half way through boot camp *

''Liam omg it about time you rang ''

''sorry Lou I been practicing but I rang you know so how are you ''

''Yer I great ''I replied clearing knowing I was lying I wasn't ok I was missing the most important person in my life ''what about you Liam''

''ok a part from missing you ''Awww liam always knowing how to pull on my heart strings ''I miss you to and good luck for tomorrow I mean I I'll be at the hotel tomorrow so I can wait for you out side and you will be able to tell me yes or no ''

''Yer and well whatever the answer will be a least I will be seeing you at the end of it ''

''Aw liam god I love you ''

''God cus I love you too '' I smile even though Liam won't be able to see it

''Sorry Lou I got to go big day tomorrow but I will see to you tomorrow love you '' and be for I could answer back he already hanged up god I miss him I hope him the best but for now I excited just for seeing liam I not really sure if were a couple but I know that we love each other

*after boot camp *

So I was standing outside waiting to see and hear from liam he shouldn't be too long I hope suddenly a couple of people were coming out most crying and with them came liam my heart stopped his eyes were red and I knew what's happened ''oh liam '' I went straight to him and hugged his for ages most people started to go then I heard a '' liam Payne ,liam Payne the judges what to speck with you '' I looked at liam and told him to go I wait for him hear I was waiting for five minutes till I sure five young's lad including liam come out happy as can be liam looked over to me I hugged him and he whispered ''they have put us in a group so I would like you to meet them '' I agreed nervously

''hi guys I like you to meet my best friend Louisa '' hold up … best friend really ok maybe he didn't want to say anything because he only just meet them but I thought we were more than just friends considering we had SEX but instead I smiled and said hi to the guys

''h. I am.m zayn ''the young lad stammered he had dark brown hair and strong brown eye I would say darker than Liam I guessing he was the shy one maybe they should say Zayn oh he's vain ha-ha Lou you genus

''Hey I am louis nice to meet you '' wow this guy chirpy I like it Louis had short-ish brown hair darker than Liam but he also had blues eyes he was the oldest but I bet he the most immature I am also loving the fact we have similar names you know louis, Louisa quite cool that if you added an a to louis it would be be louisa

'' you too'' I replied then the small blonde one who I think was pretty cute smiled at me his eye bright blue ''hii I am Niall '' omgggg he freaking Irish even more cute then a curly haired boy with beaming green eyes smiled up at me (woo he has a smile that could pull on any girls heart strings god ) said ''hey I am harry '' god I think I am going to like harry a lot ''well it so nice to meet you guys too have you thought of any names for the band yet ''

Harry ''I was thinking one direction ''

''Ohh I like it sound cool '' the guys all nodded their head in agreement

''I think that sound great '' chirped Louis

''Oh and for short you would be called 1D ''

Niall ''yer I like that ''

''Me too '' Zayn kind of whispered then liam pipe up ''yer and we could have a catch faze like urmm one band one dream one direction '' all the guy loved it I agreed it sounded great but then there was the bad side with them going through means less of liam and well I won't him to do well but I will miss him like heck see before the got to the judges house harry offered for them to stay with him so the get to know each other and start becoming a band but the mean liam has to go to Harry's tonight so I will have to say good bye again I not good with good bye so I try to make then short as possible so a car is waiting for the guys so they can get their then go so I hugged liam I told him he has to ring me often he whispered in my ear ''of course I will ring and I love you ''

''I love you too Liam '' and with that he got in to the car


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Harry's house and the x factor

So it has been about 2 weeks since I last sure Liam and the guys but I more missing Liam at the minute he has text me saying he will ring me today so I am waiting for him to ring but at the minute I am sat at home watching TV and right know I am watching the x factor auditions cheesy I know but as I was watching the I saw harry one harry styles his second name was he was dead hot oh and he was singing Stevie wonder isn't she lovely then I saw zayn wow they were good also I saw louis and then liam wow all this guys were greet but where was Niall's audition may be I have missed it so I switched over to extra factor which then showed Niall audition god all this guys have wonderful voice and ant bad looking they are deftly going to be a hit with the lady's (and they are )

…..Oh my milkshake brings all the boy to the yard dam right it better than yours …

Holly shit my phone I forgot the Liam changed my ring tune I just never came round to changing it (it funny how everyone things he the SENSIBALE ONE ha ha yer not all the time)

''hey Liam ''

''hey Lou '' he didn't sound very happy ''hey what wrong you don't sound very happy I asked him''

''oh Lou I have had 4 hrs. Sleep the guys are metal but funny we pulled an all-nighter but I am also missing you like mad ''

''I miss you to Liam '' in the background I could hear voices and Louis I knew it was Louis because of the very excited voice laughing in the background then I heard someone say something to liam and liam had said'' omg really ''

''Liam what going on'' I asked he had old me that harry asked if I wanted to come down for the weekend so that liam could see me and that I could get to know the guys as well ''so Lou you wanner come down '' liam asked me ''yer of course '' see it was Friday and so I would have to catch a train to homes chapel as it a bit far from Wolverhampton ''ok I will see you tomorrow and me and louis can pick you up from the train station as louis can drive to Harrys ''

''Yer sounds cool ''

''Good I will ring in the morning but I got to go more practice that if we get any done '' I slightly chuckled I mean 5 guy one place god it must be a pig sty and 5 guys I don't think would want to practice I think they more would want to hang out

''Yer see you tomorrow '' I replied back

'' Yer see you tomorrow bye '' and then Liam hanged up he didn't say love you like he normally dose should I be worried or not I guess he was just in a rush yer he was in a rush

*arriving in home's chapel *

I was standing at the station waiting for liam a louis liam had rang me that morning and said him and louis would pick me up at 12 it was now 12:20 so were was they it was quite cold I wanted to get somewhere warm and fast

''hey Lou over hear '' I looked over to where I saw liam standing god he looked hot than ever whoa what am I thinking I know I love him but It's clear liam doesn't want more than friendship so stop thinking like that Louisa ''hey liam god I missed you '' he walked up to me I hugged him straight away and he kissed my fore head ''god Lou I missed you to come on we can't keep Lou waiting ''

''keep me waiting for what I asked a little confused '' liam stopped and chuckled slightly ''oh I meant louis urmm man we need to re think nick names '' he grabbed my suite case it was only a small one as I was only going to be there for the weekend liam put my suite case in the boot of louis car I hopped in to find louis in front he turned around and said ''nice to see you squrkle '' did he just call me and mixture between an squirrel and a turtle hence the squrkle I just laughed and said ''nice to see you to louis '' louis will all way be the one to amaze me he the lord of confusion and master of funniness but half the things louis say don't make sense and louis as not stopped calling me squrkle sense that day according to louis that my nick name always was always will be squrkle that's what I mean by confusion I don't recall any one else calling me squrkle apart from louis strange I know

We arrived at Harry's at about 1-ish all the guys where their they all said hii and we sat down a watched TV they were waiting for their take away to arrive harry said to me 'don't worry we order enough for 10 I mean considering the amount Niall eat we need to '' all the guys chuckled and Niall sat their he didn't even deny it he just sat there smiling finally the takeaway man came the guys ordered Chinese we all sat on the sofas and watched what was ever on TV till harry say ''as you're the gest Louisa you can pick a film'' I knew exactly what I was going to pick ''toy story '' I said without a doubt till louis pied up ''oh man we watched that yesterday liam choice '' I laughed ''then what about ''I scanned the room for DVD's ''urmm I know love actually '' Niall and louis shook there in disagreement whereas zayn wasn't really bothered about the film choice liam likes the film and harry said '' woo chick Fick I am up for it ''

''so that's a another thing we now about harry he love chick flicks hey '' I heard Louis smirk harry blushed a little it was quite cute

''Hey there's nothing wrong with guys likening chick flicks '' I said a little too defence for harry ''ohh Lou you taken a shine to harry '' liam said a little angry what his problem ''no I was just saying nothing wrong with guys who like chick flicks conceding you he one who cried a finding Nemo you can't say much '' the guys laughed ''hey I was 10 and I thought they would never find him ok '' liam said smile yet defending him self

''hey I know what we can do play truth or dare '' louis chirped a little excited all of us agreed ''oh and it a great way to get to know each other cus this is where peoples dirty little secrets come out now '' louis said like he was some evil villain

''Ok harry first ''Louis shouted (the start of Larry stylinson begins I was one to witness)

''I pick dare '' Louis sat there with a full on concentrating face the Niall whispered in his ear and they both giggled like school kids ''ok hazza you have to straighten you curls ''

''Over my dead body a different dare '' harry said

''one who declines a dare as to remove an item of clothing '' louis said while smiling ''that how I play the game '' it clear Louis is nuts but we all love him harry looked at louis then took his t-shirt of wow six pack much

''oh squrkle truth or dare '' again he called me squrkle ''urmm truth ''

''oh ok '' louis started thinking again ''have you ever like liam more than a friend '' I stopped I don't think I breath I can't answer that it would be wired ''Louisa I need and answered or you have to do the same as harry '' omg what do I say omg '' hesitation '' louis screamed ''you need to remove a piece of clothing of '' see I smatter than harry I have socks on so dose harry but he took off his shirt so I take my sock of ''ok liam go '' liam said truth and louis was about to say something but I whispered in louis ear can I ask the question ''of course squrkle '' looked a liam he looked a bit worried so I began ''so liam is it true that you are sc..''

''Lou don't you even think about it ''liam said with an unsure smile ''is it true that you are scared of SPOONS '' I quickly said before he could stop me

''ha I doubt that true '' zayn said ''oh but are you sure ''

''Come Liam otherwise you will have to take you cloths of '' I teased

''Ok yes it true I scared of spoons happy now '' and before I could answer all the boy roared with laughter liam just sat with his hand over his face ''ohh poor liam we still like ya '' louis said to comfort him

''Ok Niall go '' liam said ok Niall had to kiss louis feet and he did then louis had to eat a Dorito Niall found under one of the beds gross and the zayn didn't want to do this so he remover the hat he was wearing but then louis said ''squrkle go ''

''Hey I thought it was Harrys '' I moaned a little

''Nope it random '' Niall explained

So I picked dare I shouldn't have but I did ''ok squrkle you have to kiss'' oh no did he say kiss oh god this won't end well ''HARRY '' louis shouted WHAT kiss harry oh no but if I say no I will have to take my t shirt of because louis said I have to if I decline god witch is better kiss harry or sit in my bra oh I don't know ''quick Lou or you have to remove you cloths ''liam mimic what I said to him earlier ''oh I change my mind you have to kiss harry no way out '' louis said

''Hey how's that fair ''

Louis looked at me ''it a new round so you can change the rules '' dam you louis so because harry was next to me I turned to face him he was looking at me ''harry up and kiss already ''liam said a little angry ok really know what's his problem so I looked at harry I leaned towards him and our lips touched gently kissing him wow I like it I think I like it too much cus right know harry hand are on my waist and were kissing some more ''ok squrkle and hazza save the passion for later '' holly shit I forgot the guys where in the room me and harry blushed I looked at liam he remove his eyes from me and said '' I am of to bed '' and he stormed of ''wait liam you going to have to share a room with squrkle '' louis shouted great just my luck I have to share a room with liam who got his knickers in a twist probable because me and harry had to kiss for a dare oh I upset him I mean harry just harry he great kisser but no feeling right whereas liam I love him and would do anything for him no matter what but for now I wait down stairs just to let him cool down before I head of to bed

Part two

I looked at all the guys the room was silent do you know what scrap that I going to see Liam ''guys I of to bed and I gunner see what wrong with grumpy pants too ''

''Ok night Louisa '' all the guys chorused

''Night squrkle '' Louis shouted ''yer night guys '' I walked up the stairs I remember harry saying our room was the one with the red door knob I slow opened the door liam was already laying down pretending to sleep see as it was a double bed me and liam had to share the also was an en sweet so I went in to the bathroom and got changed in to some PJ's when I come out liam had faced the other way so I laid down where he was facing but he turned around ''liam do you really think I don't know that you not asleep '' he sighed ''liam tell me what's wrong '' he sighed even more ''nothing Louisa '' whoa he hasn't call me Louisa in ages he always calls me Lou ''well whatever it is it's my fault because you never call me Louisa you always call me Lou '' he moaned slightly then I realised something so what I did is i got up stood in front of him he didn't turn this time I got on my knees and put my hand out in front of me palms facing down liam know what I mean when I do this he sat up and looked at me for a second before realising what was doing he put his hand on top see when I do this and put my hands out who ever hands on top as to say everything and anything that's on their mind no matter what me and liam used to do this all time and also every question had to be answered ''so liam what is wrong ''

''You that's what is wrong ''he replied with no expression on his face what so ever

''Ok and what's that supposed to mean '' I said a little agitated

He bit his lower lip Liam only dose this when he deciding whether he should say something or not ''Lou I don't know how to say this but ...''

''But what '' I snapped a little is this going to be something nice or horrible

''I hate it… I hate seeing you other guys not saying you can't but I hate it like when you kissed harry I know it was for a dare but I bloody well hated it, it made my blood boil I mean harry a mate I have nothing against him it just I hate the fact you were kissing someone else but me cus Lou I think …I think I in love with you ''

''oh Liam you sill bugger why would you be jealous when you know full well how much I love you why would you even think that I want any other guy ''

He smiled ''I don't know I guess I been pretty stupide ''

''Yer you have '' he Liam all sudden moved his hands undermine meaning my hands where on top

''Lou do you love me '' I looked at him ''yes I do Liam and I have for a long time '' he smiled he pulled my hands up and he stood up he held his hands round my waist and I wrapped my hands round his neck our noses where touching liam smiled at me and before I knew it he was leaning in kissing me softly on the lips I kissed him back then I heard a voice giggle ''I guess squrkle and li li have made up then '' liam looked over to the door and smiled ''I will leave you two to it then '' and soon as louis said that he walked away he also shouted down the landing ''USE PROTECTION '' I couldn't help but giggle liam smiled still with his arms wrapped around me he kissed me once again before we both decided we needed to sleep

The weekend went quickly and quicker than I wanted it too because in about a week liam and the guys will be of to Spain then will have 3 weeks before they got to the live shows considering they are still showing auditions then boot camp they need to film them at the judges house see at this time they had no idea who their mentor was going to be but we'll all now it was Simon

So the guys went off to Spain yesterday I went to the airport to see them of now I am sat at home watching toy story with my little brother and like me he loves it too why wouldn't be it the best film ever also at this time I am texting liam as well and louis though I don't know why

So how you doing squrkle missing me (: –Louis

Yer like mad xx ;) –me

Omg Lou Spain awesome xx –Liam

Cool I wish I was there xx –me

I going to go paddling seems fun xx what are you doing? (: -Louis

Watching a film (: –me

Really which toy story 1 or 2 x (: Louis

Wish you were here to xx :( -Liam

He-he Toy story two and I'm watching it with my little brother xx (: -me (oh year that another thing my little brother he's 2 he was born when I was about 14 )

Yer, yer and who chose the film? X (: -Louis

He did x (: -me

Come on squrkle who chose the film? Xx (: -Louis

Okaay it was me but shh xx ;) –me

I KNEW IT xx (: -Louis

Ha ha lol xx (: -me

Lou I am going to ring you later about 8ish oh and Louis just got stung by a jellyfish x (: -Liam

Oh Okaay and gutted for Louis it must of hurt xx (: -me

I officially hate JELLYFISHES :( now my foot f**king hurt x :0 –Louis

Aww poor Louis get harry to kiss it better xx ;) –me

I thing I might just do that xx ;) –Louis (see Larry Stylinson begins )

Got to go and practice now but I going to ring you later xx luv you x –Liam

Okaay love you too xx –me

Got to go squrkle its show time! Speak later x :) –Louis

Okaay speak later x :) –me

LOVE YA SQURKLE xx ;) –Louis

Love you to Louis oh btw I need I a nick name for you x ;) –me

See out of the guys louis is defiantly the one I get on with like a brother and liam but I love liam I mean I do get one with all the guys but I louis I get on with the most I think everyone love louis though

I let you work on that one xx byee x :) –Louis

When it finally came to 8 Liam had rang me we were talking about when they have to perform in front of Simon and they chose to sing torn also when Liam was talking to me I could hear Louis moaning in the background about his foot liam couldn't stay on the phone for long as they had to be up early in the morning so we both hanged up I was already for bed but be for I could I texted louis

Hey I got a nick name for ya xx :) –me

Ohh yeah what is it squrkle x –Louis

BOOBEAR xx :) –me (see I came up with boobear but harry seemed to like it too and called Louis it often sometimes I would just called him boo )

I like it xx :) –Louis

Good I'm off to bed night night x :) –me

Night x :) –Louis

*after Spain *

Knock

Knock

Knock

Oh god who could that be I asleep so I dragged m self out of bed I mean it can't be mum and dad cus there on holiday with Charlie my little brother and Sean moved out long ago so who can it be liam not arriving till tomorrow so I run down stairs to open the door I didn't really care if I was in my PJ's I opened to door and standing there was liam as soon as I saw him I flung my arms around him and he held me tight this will be the first time in ages it been just me and liam I let him in we both sat on the sofa

''I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow ''

''yer I thought I would surprise you ''

''well you did so how did you guys do are you though'' Liam suddenly went straight face oh god this can't be good ''well we urmm of course we did ''and he smiled like mad

''Oh Liam that's great '' I hugged him ''but we can't tell a lot of people as they haven't shown it on TV yet ''

''Ok '' most of the day me and Liam cuddled up on the sofa watching TV and talking then Liam looked down at me he put his hand under the necklace I was wearing the one I have worn since I was 14

''You still wear it ''

''Yer I promised I would never take it off and I haven't '' he role up his sleeve and he showed his witch was wrapped round his wrist like a bracelet we put them together

Best friends for life Louisa and Liam BFFL…

God it brought back so many memories of my childhood with Liam and also Tina and Michael also I glad that Liam still wears his too I looked at Liam put my hands out front he put his hands on top

''Liam have you ever taken the necklace of '?'

''Yes only so I could wrap it around my wrist '' he smiled I smiled back he leaned towards me and kissed my lips I kissed him back god nothing could ruin what me and Liam had

or that's what I though in till it happened till I no longer wanted to remember liam I wanted to forget his existence but it was hard because no matter how much I tried I couldn't because I knew I loved him that much It was a week after what happened I decided to go live with my brother Sean in London I was nearly 17 when I moved over to London and no matter what liam could do I still loved him I know I have lost him and that's why I moved because Wolverhampton reminded me too much of Liam everything did I also moved to save myself from anymore hurt and pain I just hope I never see liam again


End file.
